LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P13/Transcript
(Tony Stark is seen entering the research facility as he looks around) Tony: Alright Ultron, come on out. Ultron: Ah, Tony Stark. About time we met. Tony: Look, I don't know what your deal is but you do realize you're putting kids at risk here. Ultron: I'm not, they simply got in the way is all. Tony: Okay, nice reasoning bub. Ultron: You're human too and yet you choose to hide behind a metal shell. Pathetic. Tony: Shell? This baby's twice as good as anything you could ever get. (Ultron steps out of the dark as Tony notices him) Tony: Oh. Well color me surprised. Ultron: The pride and joy of Doctor Otto Octavius, and the crown jewel of humanity's future. Tony: Future? What future? Ultron: A future with humans, a future without heroes nor villains. A future....full of metal. Tony: Why? Ultron: Surely you've seen it Stark. The weakness humanity has suffered since the very first years of its life when the gods stepped in and gave them Gifts. Then another Multiverse opens up and gives The Omniverse Quirks. I must say, you've stooped quite low as a species recently. Tony: Trust me, it's not the lowest we've gotten. Ultron: Still, they've proven themselves too reliant on their powers. You should be lucky you're not one of them. Tony: Look, they may not be much but those kids have done a lot for this world Ultron. Ultron: Really? Well I haven't seen it yet. (Tony glares at Ultron) Ultron: It's funny, I am glad you're here because I wanted to take our little private time to discuss my evil plan. (Ultron pulls Tony forward with a gravity beam before blasting him with a laser beam) Ultron: Now let's get started. (Tony gets up and charges toward Ultron. Before he hits, the scene cuts to Erin and Ray as their fists connect) Ray: Engaging attacker. All weapon systems unlocked. Erin: SHUT UP!! (Erin uppercuts Ray who goes flying into the air before recovering and rushing forward) Ray: Auxiliary power thirty percent transferring to fist. Engaging target. (Ray rushes in and rams his fist into Erin's chest, knocking her back past the other Defenders) Miles: WHOA!! Momo: Only at thirty percent though? Tom: His power's unreal in that Overclock form! (Erin jumps back up and runs toward Ray) Erin: This isn't over! Ray: Target approaching. Activating Defense Matrix. (Erin goes to punch Ray who blocks it with a blue energy shield) Erin: THIS ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU RAY!!! Ray: Error detected in speech. Lie detected. (Jack is seen crawling away as Kiro and Ian drag him toward the other heroes) Jack: Erin.... Kiro: Don't talk Jack, just keep breathing. Jack: What....does it look like...I'm doing? Izuku: Jack! You're hand! Jack: Yeah... No shit... Ian: *Holds Jack's hand* I was able to collect it. Maybe we can still reattach it. Kiro: Too dangerous to do that right now though. Ian: But if we don't hurry, it'll die! Kiro: We can always replace it Ian! Ian: I know! Jack: Wait what?! Replace my hand?! Kiro: Its the only other option we got if we can't save your hand! Jack: Damn it! Ian: Don't worry Jack we'll- (Ian is interrupted by the sound of punching. THe group looks back and sees Erin punching the blue barrier. The more she seems to punch, the faster, and stronger her punches seem to get) Ray: Barrier is failing! (Ray's shield breaks as Erin's fist rams into his chest, knocking him away as he slides across the ground) Erin: HOW'D THAT FEEL?!! (Ray jumps back up before falling to one knee again) Ray: Heavy damage sustained. Repair systems initiated. Erin: I DON'T THINK SO!! (Erin stomps on the ground sending out several shards of ice shooting out of the ground heading toward Ray, who dodges at the last minute) Ray: Power level rising! New forms of energy detected! Saving data to hard drive! (Erin faces Ray again with a glare) Ray: Transfering power! Overclock now at 60%! (Ray's body begins to glow orange as his Overclock increases) Ray: Combat mode engaged. Commencing attack. (Ray charges toward Erin who tries to punch him before he dodges to the side and ramming his fist into Erin's ribs) Erin: RRRRR!!! (Erin keeps her feet on the ground, despite the force of the attack, and the great deal of pain the attack cause. Erin then throws a punch in Ray's face just as hard, and much like Erin, Ray remains in place) Ray: Facial plate has received damage. Repairing. (The dent in Ray's face repairs itself before Ray rams two swift strikes into Erin's face and ribs once more) Erin: GAH! (Erin loses her guard as Ray activates his plasma blade) Uraraka: ERIN!!! (Ray starts slicing Erin with rapid and exact strikes pushing Erin back) Erin: *Growls and starts to form an ice sword* Tom: Man I can't tell who's winning at this point! (Jack looks over at Erin and notices the cuts through her armor) Jack: *thinking* Erin's....bleeding! Miles: Should we help out? Kiro: I don't know. (Erin takes her ice sword and slices downward, cutting deep into Ray's shoulder) Ray: Severe damage taken. Retreat recommended. Erin: I'M NOT GONNA GIVE YOU THE CHANCE YOU BASTARD!! (Erin throws a punch and the scene smash cuts over to Tony fighting Ultron as his punch hits him. He punches Ultron again and then fires repulsers) Tony: Jeez, your armor definitely is tough! Ultron: Do you see how inevitable your defeat is now? (Tony hits Ultron with a repulsor blast, knocking him back) Tony: Eh, not really. (Ultron stands back up) Ultron: Such a shame. (Ultron fires lasers with Tony manages to dodge before he's struck back by Ultron with a punch) Ultron: If you cannot foresee a chance that you might lose Tony Stark, then your failure is certain. Tony: Well what can I say? I like to remain optimistic. (Tony opens up wrist weapons and fires several missiles at Ultron, who counts by firing his own. In the explosion, Tony uses this chance to charge in and punch Ultron, only for him to grab Tony, and chuck him though a wall) Tony: Okay.. Yep that hurt... Ultron: Weak. (Tony points his hand and suddenly fires a blast at Ultron, blowing off his arm) Tony: Next time, keep your guard up. (Tony slowly stands as Ultron inspects his damages) Ultron:... I've taken more damaged then expected. I'm gonna need to make repairs. And upgrades. Tony: I don't think so! (Tony fires repulsers but Ultron fires his own to overpower Tony's as he starts to rush toward where Ray is) Tony: *groans* … Oh not good. KIDS! (Tony flies after Ultron. Back with Erin and Ray, they're bloody battle continues. Erin throws a punch to Ray's face. He knees her in the gut. She kicks in the knee. He punches her arm. The others just watch as this goes on, some too scared to move) Jiro: THis.. This is insane... Miles: I never thought someone would be able to stand up to Erin's armor like that. Tom: Me neither. That stuff's supposed to be invincible...Right? Izuku: According to Alex when his dad uses it, it is. Jack: Its... Its not invincible... For Erin... Momo: Huh? Jack: L-... Look at her... (Ray and Erin are seen fighting before Erin throws a punch which Ray catches. Ray then twists and breaks Erin's arm before hitting her with a headbutt, shattering her helmet as Ray drives one final punch into Erin's chest, breaking several ribs as well as breaking her chestplate apart, sending her flying into the other heroes as Ray stands still) Ray: Priority target rendered defenseless. Threat eliminated. Uraraka: ERIN! Jack: G-GUy! Forget me help- (Much to everyone's shock, Erin is slowly, and with great struggle starts to stand up) Ray: Error. Erin Lorthare still moving. Does not compute. Izuku: Erin stop! You're hurt! You can't fight anymore! Erin:.... Ray: Target remains in motion. Damage received higher then data suggests. Lost of data to hard drive risk: High. Best option: retreat. Ultron: indeed R-3Y. (Ray turns as Ultron flies out the door and into the air. Tony follows suit and lands in front of the heroes) Ultron: We're leaving. We got what we came here for, now come on. Ray: Affirmative. Ready for departure. (Ultron pushes some buttons and suddenly he and Ray teleport) Tony: STOP!! …. Izuku: They're... They're gone... Uraraka: Erin? Erin:.... Tony: Kid? You okay? Erin:...… *Suddenly falls to her knees and pukes blood* Jack: ERIN!! (Erin passes out from her injuries as Kiro and Ian run over to her) Kiro: Oh god, she's in bad shape. Ian: We gotta get her home. Now! Tony: Man what did this kid do?? Izuku: Long story Mr. Stark! Miles: Right now Erin needs help and Jack needs his- Jack: Forget about my damn hand! Erin's more important! Momo: But it can still be- Jack: I don't care! Ian, Kiro, get healing her! Ian: Yeah! We'll do that while you guys carry her! Jack: Izuku, Uraraka get up there and help her! Izuku: Jack are you- Jack: I swear to god I'll tear your hand off too if you say anything more Deku! (Izuku and Uraraka look in shock by that. But after a moment they nod. They rush over and lift up Erin) Kiro: Right. You two start moving, carefully. We'll heal her while we head back to the Mansion. Uraraka: Got it. Tony: I'll follow and make sure you kids get home safe. Kiro: Thanks Mr. Stark. Miles: You really helped us out. Tony: Don't mention it Miles. Jack: Let's get moving already! Miles: Ah right! (Ian and Kiro begin what is likely gonna be a long healing process as the heroes all start moving back to the base) Ian: The arm's good but we need a bit more time with the internal damage. (Kiro is seen with his eyes closed as he holds his hand up to Erin) Kiro: I'm seeing several broken ribs alongside moderate internal bleeding. We need to hurry this up. Ian: You're telling- Izuku: Umm, guys? (The heroes look up at the house as the window is seen smashed through and some holes on the walls.) Uraraka: What the....? Tom: That can't be good. (The heroes all rush inside. And the inside looks even worse. More holes, furniture are seen smashed to pieces, and various forms of goo and slimes) Tony: Man... Is this the kind of party you guys normally throw? Miles: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MANSION!?!? (Suddenly Omega, looking somewhat injuried comes in) Omega: Guys! Oh thank god you're- what happened to you?? Jack: What happened to us!? What happened to the mansion!? Omega: I'll explain in the minute! Help me with Alex and Jessica! Hurry! Ian: Deku, put Erin down on the couch, we'll check on them! Izuku: Got it. (Izuku and Uraraka place Erin down on the sofa as Kiro and Ian run into Alex's room where they find Jessica trying to stop his bleeding. Jessica is seen with three slash marks across her arm) Ian: Oh god... Kiro: What happened?! Jessica: His stab wound opened up! I can't stop the bleeding! (Kiro and Ian look over at Alex) Kiro: Crap, he's unconscious! We gotta hurry! Ian: Got it! (Ian and Kiro run over to help Alex as Jessica steps back holding her cut) Ian: Are you okay? Jessica: Forget it, its just a scratch! Alex needs help! Jack: He and Erin both... Jessica: Jack! Your hand! Jack: Yes I know forget it. (Everyone movies Alex and Erin to a pair of tables and place them on there as Ian and Kiro try to heal them. They are looking over at Alex's injuries) Kiro: Hold on a minute. (Kiro lifts up Alex's wrist as he stops the bleeding that flows from an obvious bite wound) Kiro: Did something bite him? Jessica: More than that. Miles: Jessica..... (Jessica looks over at Miles who stands with a confused and glaring expression) Miles: What happened here? Jessica:....She... She came out of no where.. Miles: She? Jessica: This.... This Targhul. She just busted and she just attacked. Momo: A Targhul? Was it- Jessica: No... It wasn't her... THis one was different... She was crazy, she fast and strong, Omega and the others tried to stop her and-and-and- Miles: Jessica! Jessica: ! …. Miles: Just... Slow down. And explain what happened. Jessica: *Inhales* … Okay... See. Its like this. (The heroes all listen carefull as Jessica begins her story) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts